Secret Truths
by MyNameIsJoey3
Summary: You're the direction I follow to get home When I feel like I can't go on, you tell me to go And it's like I can't feel a thing without you around And don't mind me if I get weak in the knees 'cause you have that effect on me, you do
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys! It's been a while. Sorry if I haven't put up anything since Wasting All These Tears. But I kind'a missed writing a story so here I am again. Yay! Haha. This one's requested by musiclife824 and is based on the song **_**Six Months**_** by Hey Monday. This is totally AU. Also, I may not be able to update regularly but I swear I will see this story through. Just please be patient with me. :)**

**I don't own Pitch Perfect.**

One of the things Beca hated to do the most was to wake up early in the morning to go to school. What she liked though, was to stay up late at night to complete her mixes. And having to wake up at six to get ready for school means insufficient time of sleep, which seriously makes her very grumpy.

The night before was no exception as she stayed up until four in the morning just to complete her latest mix. She was still enjoying her peaceful slumber when she was literally rocked into consciousness. Her twin brother Jesse was jumping up and down her bed.

"Jesus Christ, Jess! What are you, five?! Get off my bed!" Beca shouted at him as she sat up, wiping the sleep from her eyes.

Jesse stopped jumping but didn't get off the bed, opting instead to sit Indian-style opposite Beca. He was grinning widely at her.

"What time is it?" Beca asked, stretching her arms this time.

"Six," Jesse answered, the grin never leaving his face.

Beca grunted in dissatisfaction as she got out of bed. She saw her sister leaning against the doorway. She had a small smile on her face as she looked at the Beca and Jesse.

"Ugh! Why'd you let him wake me Stace? I was enjoying my sleep," Beca grumbled at her sister who now fully entered the room to sit at Beca's bed beside Jesse. Beca sighed and also sat at the bed, facing her siblings.

"Well, it is the first day of school. We wouldn't want to be late now, don't we?" Stacie responded, pushing her glasses up a little bit as it slid down the bridge of her nose.

"I don't wanna go to school," Beca said petulantly, laying down again and resting her head on Stacie's lap.

"Just give it a try Becs. I know that the move is hard for you. It is hard for Jesse and me as well, but you should give things a chance," Stacie told her, combing her fingers through the shorter brunette's hair.

"Why'd we have to move? I mean, we already had a good life back at California. Why'd we have to move back here?" Beca asked, refusing to yield.

"Becs, mom got a promotion. Sure, we had a good life back at Cali, but we're juniors now. We only have two years left of high school. Mom needs the money to ensure that she'd be able to send all three of us to college," Stacie answered. Beca didn't say anything for a few moments, and then she sighed in defeat.

"Damn, why'd you have to make so much sense? Why are you so damn smart?" Beca said as she looked at her sister affectionately, smiling at her softly.

"I'm not smart," Stacie countered bashfully.

"You are smart Stace. Right Jess?" Beca then turned to their brother. By now, Jesse's grin has already transformed into an affectionate smile.

"Of course. You're only fifteen S, but you're already the same grade as the two of us. You even receive better grades than us," Jesse told her reassuringly. Beca chuckled at the last part while Stacie huffed.

"That's 'cause the two of you are VERY, VERY lazy," Stacie told them with a glare. Beca and Jesse only shrugged and ruffled Stacie's hair gently.

"Knock it off!" Stacie shouted as she swapped her siblings' hands away. The three of them ended up laughing together.

"Okay, enough with this. We still have school. You two get ready okay? I'll meet you in the kitchen for breakfast later," Stacie said as she stood up. Beca and Jesse followed immediately.

* * *

"Chloe! Aubrey's here!" Chloe heard her mom call out. The redhead quickly finished her makeup and ran out of her room, grabbing her bag on the way.

She bolted down the stairs and into the kitchen to grab an apple and to kiss her mom, dad and sister goodbye. All three chuckled as they called out a "be safe" to their youngest.

"Good morning Bree," Chloe greeted her blonde cousin with a smile as she boarded the blonde's car.

"Good morning to you too," Aubrey greeted back, pulling out of the driveway as soon as Chloe was safely buckled to her seat.

The first few minutes of the drive was spent in comfortable silence, until Chloe sighed and decided to start a conversation.

"I can't believe it."

"Believe what?" Aubrey asked, only looking at her cousin for a fraction of a second before returning her gaze to the road in front of her.

"We're already juniors. It still feels like we've only started high school last week," Chloe answered, taking a bite out of her apple.

"Well, time surely flies. We'll already be seniors a year from now, and after that comes college," Aubrey answered.

"I wish time would slow down for a moment. I feel like I am still not ready to graduate any time soon," Chloe said rather glumly.

"We still have this year and the next Chlo. Let's just make sure to live the next two years to the fullest so thatwe won't have any regrets," Aubrey told her cousin.

The drive didn't last long after that. After a few minutes, Aubrey was pulling up the Barden High school student parking lot. Once Aubrey parked the car, the two cousins quickly got out and walked inside the building together.

"Yo! Chloe! Aubrey!"

The two girls searched where the voice came from and they found saw friends Cynthia Rose, Fat Amy (Yes, she calls herself Fat Amy, so that twig bitches like them don't do it behind her back), Jessica, Ashley, Lily and Denise standing by Chloe's locker. Aubrey and Chloe walked towards the group.

"Hey, what's up?" Chloe asked with her signature smile, Aubrey standing beside her with a smile of her own.

"Have you heard?" Fat Amy asked.

"Heard about what?" Chloe asked back.

"That instead of one, there are gonna be three transfer students in our grade this year," Ashley answered.

"Oh really? Well, whatever. Let's just go to class," Aubrey said dismissively as she started walking towards homeroom, the others following.

"Aren't you interested in or even intrigued by them?" Jessica asked her fellow blonde.

"Well, no. Unless they'll want to join the Bellas, I have no interest in them," Aubrey answered bluntly.

"Are they even all girls?" Chloe asked.

"Uh, no. two of them are girls, but the other one is a dude," Fat Amy answered.

"I hope the girls would be interested in – OOOMPH!" Chloe fell on her butt as she collided with another person.

"I'm sorry miss, are you alright?" the cool alto voice made Chloe quickly look up and she found herself staring into the most beautiful navy blue eyes she has ever seen. She could feel herself getting lost in those stormy blue orbs, that were staring back intently at her, by the second.

Chloe thinks she saw surprise and recognition flash through the girl's eyes but it was so quick a moment that she was thinking otherwise. The redhead was brought out of her trance when she heard someone clear their throat from the general direction of her friends. She's guessing it's Cynthia Rose.

It was then that she realized that the navy blue-eyed brunette was holding out a hand to her. Chloe took it gratefully and the brunette pulled her to her feet.

Standing up, Chloe was able to take a better look at the girl before her. Although she was short – Chloe guesses maybe about five feet – she was the most beautiful girl the redhead has ever seen. Stormy blue eyes, full pink lips, flowing brunette hair and ivory skin. She even has a racking body. Simply put, the girl could pull off cute, beautiful and smoking hot perfectly.

The girl was about to say something again when a brunette boy approached them.

"B! There you are! We've been looking all over for you!"

"Sorry, I think I got lost," the girl answered as she scratched the back of her head.

"Never mind. Let's just go. We're gonna be late," the boy said as he started to pull the girl away.

"Wait!" the girl exclaimed before she turned back to Chloe. "Uhm . . . Miss, are you alright?" she asked. Chloe, who suddenly couldn't find her voice, only managed to nod. "Oh, okay. Thank God. I have to go now. I really am sorry." After saying that, the two brunettes left. As Chloe and her friends continued to walk, Chloe couldn't get the girl out of her thoughts. There was something about her eyes, about her stare, about her, that felt very familiar to the redhead. Chloe just couldn't tell exactly what it is, nor could she remember.

**There you have it. That's the first chapter. Thanks to all of you who took the time to read. I can't promise any quick updates, but I'll try my best to post an update every week, if I can.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here's the second chapter! Thanks for the review and the follows and favorites. They mean a lot. I'm sorry that neither the summary nor the first chapter hinted on the general plot of this story, because I want it to be a surprise. I still don't know how long or at what pace this story is going to take. There'd be a lot of drama once the story nears the climax, but before that, the chapters are all going to have "getting-to –know-you" interactions first. The POVs would probably revolve around Bechloe and Stacie (who is my favorite character next to Beca and Chloe). Anyway, I've ranted enough. **

**I do not own Pitch Perfect.**

After first period, Chloe made her way to Chemistry. It's the only class she didn't share with her cousin and she's kind'a sad about that. _Still, it is another way to make a new friend_, she thought. She couldn't take that brunette outta her head though. She could still see those stormy blue eyes at the back of her eyelids every time she closes her eyes. Her train of thought was broken when she felt her phone vibrate inside her pocket. She took it out and a smile instantly crept up her face when she saw who the mail was from.

_Good morning beautiful. Hope you're having a nice first day. I'll see you at lunch. Love you. :*_

Chloe felt a familiar warmth spread from her chest throughout her body once she read her boyfriend's text. Tom never failed to make her heart flutter and make her feel warm all over. He's the sweetest and most wonderful boyfriend ever.

The smile remained on Chloe's face as she made her way to class, the blue-eyed brunette pushed to the back of her mind as thoughts of her boyfriend took over.

* * *

Once Chloe entered the room, her gaze caught a pair of hazel green eyes staring at her. She couldn't tell if she was seeing things this day since she thinks she saw surprise and recognition flash through those eyes as well. She decided not to dwell on it though and just pushed the thought to the back of her head, heading for the vacant seat beside the owner of those hazel eyes.

Chloe smiled once she sat down, smiling at the girl who was looking at her. She had long brunette hair pulled up in a ponytail, some tendrils escaping the tie to frame her face beautifully. A black-rimmed eyeglass was perched atop her nose bridge and she had full pink lips. She was slightly nerdy-looking, but she still looked adorable and she looked like she's years younger than Chloe.

"Hi. My name's Chloe Beale. What's yours?" Chloe even smiled widely to look friendlier to the other girl. She's guessing the brunette is one of the transferees that her friends were talking about earlier. And the redhead finds it odd that this hazel-eyed brunette reminds her of the blue-eyed one she clashed with earlier.

"Uhm . . . I'm Stacie Mitchell. It's nice to meet you Chloe," the brunette answered, smiling unsurely. Chloe giggled at the other girl's obvious shyness which caused the brunette's face to redden like a tomato.

"It's nice to meet you too, Stacie. You're one of the new kids, I suppose?"

"Uh . . . Y-yeah . . . We just moved here." Stacie was still looking nervous and Chloe took pity on the girl. She held her hand and squeezed it gently, hoping to calm the other girl. She couldn't help but smile when she saw that it worked, and Stacie visibly relaxed in her seat at the comforting touch.

It was then that their teacher decided to enter the room and Chloe was a little disappointed because she still wanted to talk to Stacie. The other girl seemed too engrossed in their teacher's lesson though, and Chloe didn't have the heart to distract the other girl. She just listened to the lesson as well and just planned on talking to the brunette when the class ended.

That plan was completely thrown out of the window though, because once the class was dismissed, Stacie was in a hurry to get out of the room, saying she had to meet her siblings at the hall. She only called out a soft goodbye to Chloe before running off.

Disappointed, Chloe sighed as she shouldered her bag, making her way to her next class.

* * *

As lunch time rolled around, Chloe waited by her locker for her boyfriend. Amy, Jessica, Denise and Ashley were waiting with her. Aubrey still wasn't there, saying she had something to do first and that she'll just join them after.

"Hey there beautiful," Tom greeted once he finally arrived, wrapping his arms around Chloe's waist from behind and planting a soft kiss on her cheek. Chloe felt the familiar fluttering of her chest as a blush crept up her cheeks and covered them in a soft blush. She smiled, softly muttering a 'hey' in response to her boyfriend's greeting.

"Let's go?" he asked, letting go of her cheeks to offer her his hand, which she gladly took, even lacing their fingers together. Her friends were smiling at the two of them except for Fat Amy who looked like she was so lost in her own thoughts, which was so unlike her cheery and very outspoken Aussie friend. Now that she's thinking about it, Fat Amy hasn't been her usual cheery, outspoken and witty self, ever since this morning, after the incident with that blue-eyed brunette.

"Hey Amy, are you alright?" she asked a little worriedly. Amy seemed to finally snap out of her thoughts as she turned to her friends who were all looking worriedly at her, finally noticing that she's being out of character.

"Y-yeah . . . I'm definitely fine. This hot piece of ass is always fine," Amy answered, even flashing them her signature grin.

"Okay, if you say so," Chloe said, smiling at her friend's antics. They finally reached the cafeteria, and Amy was quick to find them a table as they bought the food. Chloe was content to just listen to her friends' stories as they ate, a smile permanently plastered on her face. Tom had to leave after half an hour, since he still had football practice, and he kissed her goodbye first before leaving, and that was more than enough for her.

A couple of minutes after Tom left, the doors of the cafeteria swung open again and Chloe was surprised to see the people who entered. It was that blue-eyed brunette and the boy. And with them was . . . Stacie?! The trio walked towards the empty table a couple of tables away from theirs.

It looked like the boy was whining something to the shorter brunette girl, who was sporting a smirk and looked like she was enjoying the distress of the boy. Stacie was just shaking her head, although she had a small smile on her face as she looked at her companions.

All three brunettes were very much good-looking and Chloe was aware of the people in the cafeteria staring at the trio.

"Hey guys."

Chloe looked up to see Cynthia Rose sitting beside Denise and Lily sitting beside Jessica.

" So . . . You have any info on the new kids?" Jessica asked. Cynthia Rose smiled widely first and took a bite out of Denise's sandwich first before answering.

"They're siblings. The boy's name is Jesse Mitchell. The shorty, who looks hot as hell, is Beca Mitchell. They're twins and they're seventeen. The tallest of them, the one with the glasses and a racking body is Stacie Mitchell. She's also the youngest at fifteen. She got accelerated twice and now she's in our grade.

They're from Cali but their mom got a promotion so they had to move here. Their dad bailed on them years ago."

"Wow, how'd you know so much about them in such a short time?" Ashley asked in astonishment.

"Eh, Jesse's my classmate in History. He's a very friendly guy," CR answered.

Beca Mitchell? Why does the name sound so familiar? Where has Chloe heard it before? And why is her heart racing just by hearing the girl's name? Chloe turned to look at the trio again and she found herself staring into Beca's stormy blue eyes, her gaze intense and piercing that it sent a shiver down Chloe's spine.

_Beca Mitchell . . . Who the hell are you?_


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Okay, here's the third chapter guys. Thanks for being patient. Anyway, there's no Bechloe here yet, but we'll have that in the next chapter, I promise. I just need to get this one out first 'cause this is pretty essential to the story. This chapter's Staubrey centric except for the beginning and the ending. Stacie and Aubrey are very OC in this fic 'cause I liked the concept of a cool and laidback Aubrey and a shy and awkward Stacie. **

**I do not own Pitch Perfect.**

* * *

The first two weeks of classes flew by for Chloe. Most of her time was spent with her friends and Tom and for Bellas rehearsals. So far, the school year's going good for her. She even managed to befriend and earn the trust of the very shy and awkward Stacie Mitchell from her Chem class. She really liked talking to the younger girl 'cause she never ran out of opinions, even going on a rant every now and then when she liked a particular subject. And then, when she realizes that she's already ranting, she'd stop talking abruptly and she'd bow her head to hide the blush that covered her cheeks. It never failed to make Chloe chuckle. Stacie Mitchell is so cute and adorable.

Stacie only talked about her siblings once, when Chloe mentioned that she had an older sister. Stacie's eyes had a certain sparkle in them when she talked about Beca and Jesse and it was obvious then to the redhead that Stacie looked up and adored her siblings so much. She only said that Jesse was into basketball and Beca was more into music, and when Chloe asked if maybe Beca would be interested in joining her singing group, Stacie all but laughed.

"The world would have to end first. Becs loves music, but she doesn't like to sing. She, uh, doesn't like the attention," Stacie told her. Somehow, Chloe didn't believe the last part. It felt like there was another reason why Stacie's sister didn't like to sing. Chloe just kept quiet and didn't ask about it.

Chloe wanted to ask her more about Beca, but she didn't know how. It's so unlike her because Chloe Beale is a very friendly, bubbly and cheery person who doesn't know boundaries. She's not afraid or shy to ask people about personal stuff, until now. She doesn't know why but she's really having a hard time finding courage to ask the younger girl about her family. She had this feeling that once she asks, Stacie would only shut her out and then she'll lose a new friend. Stacie just seemed like the person who didn't like to talk about her personal life.

She just really wants to know more about Beca. There was really something very familiar with the brunette. Chloe felt a certain familiarity in her stormy blue gaze that always seems to pierce through Chloe's soul and the slight smirk that she always has and the certain indifference that she always projects. She wanted to know. She wanted to remember.

"Chloe?"

The redhead snapped out of her thoughts and looked up to see Aubrey making her way towards the bench she was currently occupying.

"Oh, hey Bree. What's up?" Chloe greeted, smiling up at her cousin. Aubrey handed her aone of the paper bags she was holding as she sat down beside her. "What's this?" Chloe asked again.

"Lunch. Why aren't you at the cafeteria? The others are looking for you. Even Tom is looking for you," Aubrey answered as she started pulling out the contents of her bag.

"I just needed a break and a breath of fresh air," Chloe answered, digging into her own paper bag as well.

"Something's bothering you isn't there?" Aubrey asked after a few beats and Chloe only sighed. Her cousin knew her too well.

"Yeah."

"What is it? Did you remember something?"

"I . . . Yeah . . . Uh, sort of. It's just that Beca Mitchell is making me feel something . . . like I should be remembering something every time I see her or just so much as think about her. Something feels very familiar with her but I don't know what and it's so frustrating."

"Don't stress yourself too much over it Chlo. You'll only get a headache."

"You're right. If I remember anything, then great. If I don't, then it's still okay. I shouldn't worry too much."

"Mmhmm. Now, let's go inside. They're all waiting for us."

"Okay. Let's go then."

* * *

Stacie loved to spend some time in the library. It's quiet, it's peaceful, and nobody can bother her while she studied, and she liked glancing every now and then at a beautiful blonde that she often saw there as well. The blonde liked to sit at the table a few tables across the table she usually occupied. Stacie liked to look at her beautiful amber eyes that always had the look of determination in them and her full pink lips and her beautiful golden tresses that hung easily past her shoulders. Stacie couldn't help but admire the other girl's beauty. It's too bad that she wasn't there today.

"Hey, can I sit with you?" someone asked from behind Stacie and the brunette turned around to look at them. She almost choked on air when she saw familiar amber eyes looking back at her. The girl was even smiling at her and Stacie got weak in the knees. Not trusting her voice, she only nodded her head and the girl finally sat down beside her.

"I'm Aubrey Posen by the way," the blonde said, holding out a hand to her.

"Stacie Mitchell," Stacie responded as she shook the older girl's very soft and warm hands, glad that her voice didn't waver.

"You're only fifteen, right? And you're already in third year?" Aubrey asked as she pulled her things from her bag.

Stacie picked up her pen and started tapping it against the book on her table. The dull thumping of hard plastic against thick paper made her ease a bit.

"Uh . . . Y-yeah," she answered, cursing herself under her breath for the stutter.

Aubrey looked at her again with a grin. "That's awesome!" she said, which caused Stacie to bow her head to cover the blush that crept up her cheeks. She heard Aubrey giggle and her knees got weak again, her heart doing a flip and a somersault inside her chest.

"Chloe's right. You are too cute," Aubrey told her, smiling. Chloe?

"Chloe? As in Chloe Beale?" Stacie asked in surprise.

"Yup. That Chloe. She shares a class with you and she's mentioned you a couple of times. She's really grown fond of you. And, I'm her cousin," Aubrey responded, still smiling at the younger girl.

"I didn't know she had a cousin," Stacie replied dumbly. She didn't know what to say anymore, sue her. Aubrey was about to say something again but her phone beeped in her bag. She took it out and read the text.

"Hey Stacie, I'm really sorry but I have to go. I have a few errands to do," Aubrey told her apologetically.

"S'okay," Stacie told her, smiling a bit. Aubrey looked like she was contemplating something for a moment. Then she snapped her fingers as a smile took over her features.

"Can I borrow your phone for a moment?" she asked.

Stacie, although confused, got her phone out and handed it to the blonde. Aubrey was tapping at it the moment the gadget was transferred into her hands and after a few beats, she was returning it to the brunette.

"What'd you do?" Stacie asked, genuinely confused.

"I saved my number there and then I dialed it. Now you have my number and I have yours. We can text or call each other if we want," Aubrey answered, still grinning.

Stacie felt her heart warming at that. Aubrey liked her enough to befriend herand it made her want to cry and shout in joy at the same time. She took a deep breath and looked the blonde in the eyes, the smile gracing her lips the most genuine ever since moving back to Georgia.

"That's nice," she said, and the blonde smiled back.

Aubrey took Stacie's hand in hers and gave it a gentle squeeze before she left and Stacie was sure that her heart was going to burst. That moment with Aubrey just made her day and, seeing as she was already very distracted, she opted to just gather her things and skip studying for that day.

Once she stepped out of the library, Stacie felt the air rush out of her lungs as she collided with someone and she fell to the cold and hard tiled floor of the hallway.

"Oh God! Sorry! Are you alright? You should've looked where you were going! It's impossible to not see my sexy ass. I'm really sor –"

When Stacie looked up, she found the biggest surprise in her life ever since moving back to Georgia. Okay, maybe that's a little exaggerated. But still. The person standing before her was VERY familiar.

"Stacie?!"

"Patricia? Is that you?"

**There you have it. Next chapter, Bechloe finally interact and Stacie and her friend's talk. Until the next chapter guys! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey guys! Again, thanks for the reviews, favorites and follows. It keeps me motivated to continue this story. Uh . . . sorry about the delay of this chapter. Exams one after another had kept me from writing. Anyway, as promised, there's Bechloe in this chapter! Yay! And finally, a small but very important part of the past is going to be revealed. So, yeah, I'm not gonna delay things anymore. :) **

**I do not own Pitch Perfect.**

* * *

It's Chloe's free period and she usually spends the time to study in the library, but she didn't feel like studying at the moment. She also didn't want to go to the quad to watch the football team's practice either. It's very unusual for her since she loved watching her boyfriend during their practice. All of her friends still had classes so she couldn't invite any of them to grab something to eat and hang out.

Sighing in defeat, she just decided to head to the library after all. She still could do some extra studying. Chloe had to pass the old music room on the way to the library. Their school had a new music room which was larger and housed more instruments than the old one. Every music club and class use the new one now. After a long time of not being used, the old music room is now musty and every surface in there seems to be covered in dust but still, Chloe liked it there. Ever since she stumbled in there some time ago, it has served as her safe haven whenever she was upset or when she just wants to be alone. She loved to play the old piano to her heart's content. It was pretty old but it still worked very fine.

She was contemplating on whether she should just spend her free time there to play the piano when she heard it being played at a soft, slow tempo accompanied by a cool alto voice singing 'Titanium'. The voice was very beautiful and it sent shivers down her spine. 'Titanium' was her favorite song and she has never heard it sung this beautifully before. As if in a trance, Chloe found herself walking closer to the music room.

She took a peek inside to see the other person who managed to discover her safe haven. Based on the voice, Chloe could say that the person was a girl and she was right. The other girl was actually very petite and she had long, wavy brunette hair tied in a ponytail but the redhead couldn't see her face because she had her back to Chloe as she continued to play and sing beautifully. Chloe was contented to just watch and listen at the beginning but once the girl neared the final chorus, Chloe finally was unable to resist and she joined in, softly singing the lyrics of the chorus in a symphonic duet with the other girl.

The girl was surprised and she even jumped a little in her seat, faltering a little, but she didn't stop singing. The brunette oh so slowly began to turn her head to look at Chloe and the redhead once again found herself getting lost and drowning in stormy blue eyes that belonged to Beca Mitchell. Chloe's knees began to weaken and wobble at the intensity of the other girl's gaze as they sang together and she had to hold on to the piano to prevent herself from falling. When the song ended, Chloe suddenly found herself very nervous in the presence of the other girl and breaking eye contact, she looked down and found the floor interesting.

"You shouldn't be sneaking on people like that," Chloe heard Beca say in that cool alto voice of hers that made Chloe shudder.

"I-I'm s-sorry . . ." Chloe managed to stutter out. A light tinge of pink slowly dusked her cheeks in embarrassment. She heard Beca chuckle and her gaze suddenly shot upward to look at the brunette's smiling face. She didn't know how, but Beca at that moment, carefree and smiling, looked even more beautiful to her.

"You know, Red . . ."

Chloe's heart leaped at the new nickname. Why does Beca Mitchell have this freaking effect on her?

"Ah . . . Never mind. You wanna grab something to eat, Red?" Beca grinned at her and this time, her heart did more than just a leap. It flipped and made somersaults and cartwheels. She couldn't find her voice so she just nodded her head in agreement. Beca's grin widened and she offered a hand to Chloe, who took it a little hesitantly.

When their skins touched, as cliché as it may sound, Chloe felt shot from her hand throughout her whole being. It was so strong that she almost pulled her hand back. Almost. But she did stop in her tracks which caused Beca to stop as well and look at her. There was worry in those navy blue eyes of hers and Chloe's heart beat a little faster and something changed in her and her nervousness seemed to have melted away. For the first time, she was able to look Beca straight in the eye and smile at her without being nervous. Beca smiled back and then suddenly, there was warmth and tenderness in her gaze in place of the worry earlier.

As they continued to walk together, hands still linked, Chloe could feel the softness and warmth of Beca's hand, yet it felt so strong. It also didn't escape her that their hands fit perfectly together. In a bold move, Chloe laced their fingers together, which made Beca smile, which in turn made Chloe smile as well.

Beca Mitchell was eliciting all sorts of reactions from Chloe's body and the redhead didn't know what to think or do anymore. Tom, after two years of being together, has never made her feel anything that comes close to what Beca Mitchell made her feel in the past two weeks. She knew then, as she walked hand in hand with Beca, that her world would be turned upside down soon.

* * *

"Patricia, why in hell would you call yourself Fat Amy?" Stacie asked incredulously, looking at the girl sitting opposite her like she just grew another head. Fat Amy took her to a nearby coffee shop so that the two of them could talk better.

The Aussie just shrugged and took a bite out of the chicken sandwich that she ordered. "So that twig bitches wouldn't do it behind my back," Amy answered after a few beats, grinning widely at the younger girl.

Stacie slumped in her seat with a sigh as she shook her head slightly. Patricia Amelia Wilson never failed to amuse her. The Aussie has always been witty and outrageous. She smiled as she looked at her friend who was currently taking big bites one after another out of her sandwich. The brunette couldn't help but chuckle.

"So . . . Anastasia Maurice, it's been too long since I've last seen you. I never thought we'd see each other again," Amy said once she finished her sandwich. She leaned back in her chair and patted her tummy softly. Stacie frowned slightly when she heard her full name.

"Would you please stop calling me by my full name? Or do you prefer it if I still call you Patricia?"

"Fine. I'll just call you Four Eyes instead."

"Patricia!"

"Fine, fine. Stacie it is. Geez, you're such a kill joy."

"Ugh! Anyway . . . Yeah. I didn't even expect to be back here. It's been three – no, four – it's been four years since we left this place. How've you been these past four years?"

"Well . . . when you left, I left the middle school at the next town and transferred to the one here. You three were my only friends in that stinking old middle school anyway. I became friends with Chloe's friends here and even Aubrey."

"That's Chloe's cousin, right?"

"Yeah. Her family moved to the house you vacated three weeks after you guys moved out."

"Our old house? Really?"

"Mmhmm. And I've been Fat Amy since I transferred here."

"Wow . . . wait, what about Chloe?"

"Huh? What about her?"

"Why doesn't she recognize us? It feels like she totally forgot about us. Was she mad at us? She and Beca were best friends. And I thought she was my friend . . ."

"Wait, you don't know?"

"Know what?"

"Well . . . since you and Beca were really close to Chloe I thought her sister would've told you."

"Told us what? Amy, Chelsea never said anything to us about Chloe. Tell me, what happened?"

"A week after you guys left, Chloe got into an accident. It was pretty bad and she was in a coma for eight days. When school started, she wasn't even fully healed yet and she went to school with crutches. But that's not all." Stacie was beyond shocked at what she was hearing. Chloe got into an accident? It gave her an idea now why Chloe didn't know who she was, or even Beca and Jesse. Hearing Amy confirm it only made her heart drop.

"Stacie . . . Chloe had amnesia."

* * *

**So . . . there you have it. Did you guys like this chapter or not? Anyways, thanks for reading. Until the next chapter! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hello there! Sorry for the long wait. I just got busy. Here's the fifth chapter. Thanks for the continued support. You're all awesome. **

**I do not own Pitch Perfect.**

* * *

"Where are we going?" Chloe asked once they left the diner where Beca purchased their food.

"Just some place. Do you trust me?" Beca once again was looking her in the eyes and Chloe could see so many emotions swirling like a cyclone in those beautiful melancholic orbs. There was something with the way that she said those words and with the look in her eyes that told Chloe that somehow, Beca seemed to be testing her. Beca seemed nervous and slightly scared of something and there was that melancholic look in her eyes ever since Chloe first saw her.

Instead of answering verbally, Chloe just reached for Beca's free hand and she laced their fingers together, smiling at the brunette. Beca seemed to ease a bit as she smiled back at the redhead and they started to walk. In just a few minutes, they were at the local park near their school. For a new kid, Beca seemed to be able to navigate their place with ease.

They sat at the base of an old large oak tree where there was enough shade to cover them from the sun's harsh rays and the wind that breezed past them was cool to the skin. Chloe felt a little nostalgic and she wondered if she's ever been there in the past. She couldn't remember and it was making her feel down.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Beca asked her worriedly. The brunette set the bag of food on the ground and cupped Chloe's cheeks, using her thumb to wipe at the tears that Chloe didn't even realize was flowing from her eyes. There was so much worry in those stormy blue eyes and Chloe didn't even know why but the tears only flowed faster.

Chloe felt Beca let go of her face and she thought that the brunette was going to walk away because of her weird behavior. What she didn't expect though, was Beca putting her arms around her and pulling their bodies flush against each other. Chloe could smell the faint scent of vanilla and strawberries from the other girl and it somehow felt familiar. Even the warmth that Beca's embrace provided was familiar to the redhead and she didn't know what to make of it at all. And sure, it was confusing as hell, but it somehow calmed Chloe and she put her arms around the other girl as well.

Her sobs gradually subsided into whimpers until she wasn't crying anymore and the two of them stood there for a couple more minutes just holding each other close. Right there, in Beca's warm embrace, Chloe felt safe. She felt contented. And somehow, the feeling of sadness that she always felt since she lost her memory has gone. Chloe sighed before she finally pulled away, suddenly embarrassed and she looked anywhere but the brunette. She heard the brunette chuckle before reaching out for her hand.

"Don't worry about it Red. Whether you want to talk about it or not, it's up to you. You don't have to feel obliged to tell me anything. I'll totally respect your decision," Beca told her, even smiling at her. Chloe's heart leaped again when, this time around, it was Beca who laced their fingers together. Their hands really did fit together and Chloe couldn't help but stare at them. She liked how her golden tanned complexion contrasts with Beca's ivory white skin.

"I – I'm sorry," Chloe finally croaked out. Her throat was dry and she was so thirsty. Beca chuckled and let go of her hand for a moment to reach into her backpack and she pulled out a juice pouch which she handed to her. Chloe took it gratefully. "Jesse has a lot of them at home. I steal some from him sometimes," Beca told her with a grin. Chloe couldn't help but chuckle before she pierced the pouch with a straw that Beca also handed to her. She took a sip and the cool liquid passing through her dry throat made her sigh in contentment.

Beca finally sat on the ground and began pulling out the food from their paper bag and Chloe sat beside her, still sipping some juice. Beca pulled out a container that she handed to the redhead. Chloe let go of the juice pouch in favor of the container. "What's this?" she asked the brunette. Beca was finally done pulling food from the bag and she faced Chloe to answer her question. "That's baked mac with a slice of garlic bread." Chloe couldn't help but grin. "It's my favorite," she told the brunette as she opened the container, the scent of the food making her stomach grumble. Beca only chuckled as she opened her own container. Chloe took a peek and saw mac and cheese in it.

"Mac and cheese?" she asked. Beca just shrugged as she started eating. "It's my favorite," she answered after swallowing. Chloe started eating as well and soon they were enjoying their food in a comfortable silence. Once done, Beca cleaned up their mess and she pulled something from her bag again. "A blanket?" Chloe asked once she saw what her new friend was holding. "Mhmm. I like to take naps during breaks but I don't like to stay at the library so I just always bring this and find a spot under a tree in campus where I can nap peacefully," Beca answered as she sprawled the blanket on the ground and laid down on it.

Chloe just looked at Beca as she laid there, an arm over her eyes and the other over her belly. It seems that the brunette was already falling asleep and Chloe didn't know if she's going to chuckle at the brunette's cuteness or if she's going to feel irritated because the brunette was going to sleep on her. Beca, though, wasn't really asleep after all because she removed her arm over her eyes and she looked at Chloe with a small smile gracing her lips. "Well, come on. Lay down for a moment. You know you wanna," Beca said as she patted the space beside her, motioning for the redhead to lie beside her. Chloe did so with a chuckle.

Once Chloe has finally lain down, Beca once again took hold of her hand and laced their fingers together. And once again, a familiar warmth radiated from the redhead's chest throughout her whole body and she was blanketed again in that feeling of safety that she only felt when she was around the brunette. Sighing contently, Chloe closed her eyes and let the warmth provided by Beca's presence lull her to sleep. She was in between the state of consciousness and slumber though when she heard Beca start to sing. It seems that Beca thought that she was already asleep and Chloe was tempted to open her eyes but opted instead to pretend that she was already asleep so that Beca wouldn't stop singing. She was singing Bruno Mars' _Runaway_ softly and very beautifully. Beca's voice really was very beautiful. Chloe finally opened her eyes and she found that Beca was already lying on her side as she looked at her.

Once the song was finished, Beca smiled at Chloe, but unlike her previous smiles, this one was very melancholic. The brunette reached out and pushed a few strands of hair from Chloe's face. Although straight-faced, Chloe could see the sadness that the brunette felt in her eyes and she wanted that gone. It hurt her to see Beca sad and she did the only thing she thought that could help comfort Beca a bit. She rolled a bit so that she was also lying on her side and facing Beca and she wrapped and arm around the other girl, burying her face in the brunette's neck.

"Are you alright?" she heard Beca ask worriedly. "I should be the one asking that," Chloe responded as she tightened her hold on Beca a little bit. "Why?" Beca asked again, trying to make Chloe lift her head but the redhead didn't budge from her position. "You look so sad," Chloe answered. She heard Beca sigh as the brunette's fingers sifted through her hair. "This is nothing Red. I'm just remembering something," Beca told her as she continued to sift through Chloe's red mane.

"What is it? Why is it making you sad?" Chloe asked as she finally lifted her head to look at Beca. Beca sighed yet again as she stopped her ministrations on Chloe's hair. She lay on her back again making Chloe, who was still hugging her, lie half on top of her. Beca also wrapped her arms around Chloe's midsection. "Just an old friend. I met her when I was six, she just moved to the house across ours with her family at that time. As a kid, I was already very antisocial, pushing other people away except for my siblings. She was the very opposite of me. She was very friendly and bubbly and she was just always happy like a ball of energy. It was hard not to like her. She barged into my life and she changed me. We've been best friends since then.

But four years ago, my family and I, we had to move. My best friend and I promised that we'd still keep in touch even if I was thousands of miles away. I tried to keep my end of the promise and I tried everything to contact her. I tried to call, e-mail and mail her but she didn't even respond once. It hurt so much. And then, I saw her again just recently after four long years and she doesn't even recognize me. It's just . . . I just miss her so much."

Chloe was surprised to see tears leaking from Beca's eyes and her heart hurt for the other girl. She couldn't stop her own tears from leaking. The redhead rolled over so that their positions were reversed and she held Beca tight as the brunette cried silently. After a few minutes, Beca finally stopped crying and Chloe was rubbing her back comfortingly. Beca just shared something to her and Chloe felt that she had to say something as well. Sighing, she looked up at the tree above them.

"Four years ago, Chloe Elizabeth Beale died." Chloe felt Beca tense in her arms and the brunette lifted her head to look her in the eyes. Chloe smiled sadly at her and continued to speak. "Well, I didn't die literally, but it just felt like that. The old me died. I got into a pretty nasty accident summer of four years ago and I was in a coma for eight days. When I finally woke up though, I didn't remember anything. Not even my name. So yeah, it felt like I died when I lost my memories.

The people around me acted like they were walking on eggshells when they were around me and they treated me like a sick person. Well, all of them except Aubrey. She even tried to help me bring back my memories although it was futile. The doctors said there's still a chance that I could get my memories back, though I shouldn't get my hopes up. Even if I do get them beck, there's wasn't any guarantee that I'll remember everything nor did anyone know when I'll get them back. So, I just stopped trying and thought that if I'm destined to get my memories back, then it'll happen someday."

Beca didn't answer although her gaze was that intense, soul-piercing gaze again. And to Chloe's surprise, Beca hugged her tight and she started to weep again. "I'm sorry Chlo," she said as she buried her face in the redhead's neck. Chloe paused upon hearing that as an image flashed quickly through her head. It was a small girl, maybe around six. Her long brunette hair was tied in a tight ponytail and she was wearing a black batman shirt, khaki shorts and a black pair of chucks. She was definitely crying, wiping at her eyes every now and then. She even said the same thing that Beca did. _"I'm sorry Chlo."_

"Red, are you alright?" Chloe heard Beca ask. The brunette must have sensed her pause. "Y-yeah. I'm fine," Chloe answered as she sifted her fingers through Beca's hair. "Let's stop talking about sad things now, okay? I think we've reached our quota for today," she told the brunette who chuckled at what she said. "Okay. But, I don't wanna move yet. This position's very comfortable," Beca said as she snuggled more into Chloe.

Chloe laughed at that. "Fine. Honestly, I am enjoying this position as well," she said and she placed a kiss on Beca's forehead. The brunette only smiled at Chloe and she finally laid her head on the redhead's chest. In a few minutes, with the sound of Chloe's steady heartbeat, Beca was already asleep. Chloe followed a couple of minutes after, Beca's warm body on top of her and her steady breathing lulling the redhead into a slumber.

* * *

**So . . . there you have it! Like it? Hate it? Feel free to leave a review and let me know about how you feel about this fic. Again, I am sorry for the delay, but atleast, this chapter's much longer than the previous ones. **


End file.
